dialoversfandomcom-20200213-history
Diabolik Lovers
Welcome to the Diabolik Lovers Wikia Hello everybo dy!~ Welcome to the Diabolik Lovers wikia! We hope that you will be able to find here all the important information about Diabolik Lovers,and mostly the characters,their BIOs and personalities. This wikia was created by us,after observing for years the disturbing ignorance in the Western fandom on the Social Medias- Fandom cores and promoted by other sites (wikias) of such sort.We thought that is about time the biased nonsense and people writing down their own fantasies passing them as "canon" to be stopped from misinforming the entire fan base of the English speaking fans ,and that is why we created this wikia,in order to help the fans find the true info gathered from many of us by first hand experience through the main Diabolik Lovers sources (such as the Drama CDs and Games). 'About This Wikia' Diabolik Lovers starts as Do-S (extremely sadistic) Blood Sucking Drama CD series ( late 2011-early 2012) ,where the listener is tortured,while teased and humiliated by one(in each CD) of the sexy but cruel vampires,it revolves around pre-death eroticism and blood sucking which replaces completely any direct sexual acts,while including physical and mental abuse. Later due to the extreme interest of the new topic ( Do-S vampires) ,the series get a green light for the first Diabolik Loves game.Which is extremely dark outlet for safely exploring through fiction very twisted and dangerous fetishes about physical and mental harm. Growing more popular,the company decides to open the market for a bigger audience than the original target group, and starts changing it ,adding more romantic tendencies and slowly replacing the Do-S idea with the more typical Otome/Shoujo genre, in the later franchise. ' ' In Grand total the Diabolik Lovers franchise consists''' :' -'Drama CDs' .Situational CDs,Versus CDs,Singing CDs(with mini drama ) ,that usually prequel each new Visual Novel conception for DL and directly targets the listener. -'Diabolik Lovers games' (after the original VN of 'Diabolik Lovers,' there is two later VN versions which are Alternative Universes to the first one( 'More,Blood' and 'Dark Fate' fandiscs),and one additional Dating Sim (Vandead Carnival) and a project for another one (Lunatic Parade).It was also announced the project for another Rewind and AU of the main story (mainly over the DF version) with another additional character and sets of more CDs.With extension name ''' Lost Eden.'' -Diabolik Lovers also contains '''the byproducts which are: the Manga ,divided to Anthologies (random unrelated situational stories) and The Prequel/Sequels,which try at some extent follow some of the game routes. And the Anime, which tries to mix the alternative realities,and all the routes of all the VNs into one ,creating another Alternative Reality of a sort.(Which also gets a short Novel based on it) There are many other additional informational materials given by the Diabolik Lovers' owners ,about the characters ,and they are usually presented as Magazine issues with Small Stories,Q&A interview''s with the characters ,or exposed in the ''Fan Books and Character books. Categories *Ayato Sakamaki *Kanato Sakamaki *Laito Sakamaki *Shu Sakamaki *Reiji Sakamaki *Subaru Sakamaki *Ruki Mukami *Kou Mukami *Yuma Mukami *Azusa Mukami *Carla Tsukinami *Shin Tsukinami *Kino *Karlheinz *Cordelia *Beatrix *Christa *Richter *Sakamaki Brothers *Mukami Brothers *Tsukinami Brothers *YOU(Yui Komori) *Seiji *Krone *Mene *Giesbach Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Ayato Sakamaki Category:Kanato Sakamaki Category:Laito Sakamaki Category:Shu Sakamaki Category:Reiji Sakamaki Category:Subaru Sakamaki Category:Ruki Mukami Category:Kou Mukami Category:Yuma Mukami Category:Azusa Mukami Category:Carla Tsukinami Category:Shin Tsukinami Category:Karlheinz Category:Cordelia Category:Beatrix Category:Christa Category:Richter Category:Sakamaki Brothers Category:Mukami Brothers Category:Tsukinami Brothers Category:Yui Komori Seiji Category:Krone Category:Mene Category:Giesbach Category:Kino